Follow Me to Insanity
by DarkHallows1000
Summary: This is a CreepyPasta story mix. My own OC meets all the characters (well most). She endures terror like you would never want to see. She falls in love and her love fails...She makes friends and her friends fail...See what kind of things happen after the sun goes down..Sweet Dreams
1. Night 1: Go To Sleep

**Warning: Violence, insanity, gore, and nightmares included in this fan-fic of CreepyPasta. This may give some graphic scenic pictures in your mind. I do write deeply and horror is my speciality. Please do not read if you do NOT like any horrors! **

I'm cold. I'm wet. Damn white sweater, why did it have to be raining? I look up to the sky and see clouds. Street lights are on tonight. Barely flashing. I wrap my arms tighter around me, pulling my wet clothes tighter around me. Footsteps start behind me, I turn. I see nothing. "Hello? Anyone out there?" I call out then shrug. "Probably some old homeless guy looking for food." I keep walking and hear the sounds of rustling in the bushes. I turn and see the bushes keep shaking. "That's odd." I stay still and watch as the rain makes my hair darker and longer than what it should be. "Come out! Whoever or whatever you are! I've had enough of these games!" I shout. Then, there it was. A small dog came out. It was a mutt and homeless. Cold and wet. Lonely. I grimace. I keep walking. The dog follows me.

It doesn't have a home and therefore thinks I'm going to do that for it. Well, I don't like dogs, I think to myself. I turn to the dog once more and let it follow me to my home. It had a strange collar on it. It's eyes are not like the rest. They're bright and purple. "Weird." The dog was brown with grey hairs on its muzzle. I take it in and dry it off when I finish drying myself off. I go into the shower and hear it messing around. I step out of the shower. I open the door and see a totally different dog sitting there with a grin on its face. Blood is splattered around its ripped mouth. Its eyes are hollow and soulless. I stare into its beady black eyes.

"Those fairytales are true, huh?" I lean down. Its whole mouth is torn up to his cheeks, it keeps smiling at me like it's going to kill me somehow. "Well then, you must be the smiley dog, eh?" It pants silently. It's now a siberian husky and its paws are shaking as if it were in pain. It was growling at something. "Hmph, well go lie down." I point to the corner, it whimpered and listened. I went to my room and changed. I gaze into the mirror. "I'm insane. I'm letting the smile dog into my house. This isn't real," I tell myself. The dark circles under my eyes have reached its limit. I haven't slept in weeks, almost months now. I didn't care. I watched too many horror movies and read too many horror stories that it prevented my mind to see reality and make believe. I sighed and went to my couch. I turned on a horror classic. A murder movie. My favorite. The smile dog came back to me and sat on the couch. I looked over at it with no expression as usual.

"I've already gone insane dog and you're only encouraging me to go deeper. Is that what you want?" I asked.

No answer. Just panting and its smile on its face.

I crossed my arms. "Bet you know all those characters, right?"

Nothing.

"Jeff the Killer, Slenderman…" Its ears perked up at "Slenderman". "You must know him pretty well. And you must know Suicide Mouse. Suicide Squidward is that one made up?" It didn't blink. It never has. I took a slow blink back to the t.v. A scream of horror came from the prissy girl on the movie. She was running away from the killer. "I must say, I would love to kill for fun but then I would get arrested with my luck. How come Jeff never gets arrested for anything he does?" The dog grins more. "You know, eh? Does it keep himself away from those parts? Maybe I should name you so you aren't 'Smile Dog' anymore. But of course, if I name you, I'd get attached to you, is that right?"

The dog lays down and suddenly is cute. I look away then look back. It's back to its "homeless dog" form. I reach over and scratch its soft ears. It cries out for its master in its sleep. "Yeah, a name will suit you, right?" I thought for a moment and decided on what the dog should be named. "How about Silence?" The dog twitched its ears. "No? Well...how about…Spice for your fur?" Nothing. "Okay Spice it is." I sit back in the couch.

I woke the next morning without even knowing it. Spice was in my lap, sound asleep. I look at the clock and see the movie was playing its credits. I grin and see it's about 2am. I scratch Spice's ears and get up. I get myself a midnight snack, popcorn, and put on another movie. It's Friday night and nothing else to do. I go to the bathroom while commercials are playing on the t.v. before the movie. I put in more solution for my contacts, noticing something wasn't right even before I turn the lights on, so I slowly walk in the bathroom. I switch the lights on. I look around. Nothing. I turn to the mirror.

Blood is stained on my mirror. It says, "Go to sleep…" I growl.

"What kind of sick joke is this? Why would I have blood on my mirror? Who even did this? I know I don't sleep walk...It's not my blood either…" I look at my palms. All clear. I look under my clothes and my legs. Still there was nothing there. No cuts or anything. I flash the shower curtains away. My shower stall is empty. Blood spots are spotted on the floor of the stall, still there are no tracks or a person to even go with the blood.

"Go to sleep, eh?" I say out loud to myself as I walk out of the bathroom. I rub my chin as I think about how the blood could have gotten in my bathroom. It was really hard to scrub off. I take my popcorn and eat some before hearing something coming from my bedroom. This makes Spice perk up, growling. He slowly gets up as I do. He leads me to my bedroom, stopping. He points to the closet. "Nothing's there." I flip the light on and open the doors. I let out a shriek.

A bloodstained arm swings back and forth on my shelf. Blood drips on the floor. I look at the puddle and see it again. Blood words, "Go to Sleep." Nothing more.

"Who's there?" I ask my closet, backing away. My movie plays in the other room, I turn on one of my favorites. It's a comedy, not a horror. It was before I had gotten into blood and gore. Nothing of horror bothered me. Now this is just insane. The dog was okay. The blood on the mirror was haunting. But a hand in my bedroom? It's not even mine! My heart starts pounding inside my chest, my breath catches short. "I...can't...breathe…" I see my world is fading and I see a figure in a white sweatshirt with blood all over them. "Huh…" Then, everything is black. I hear a voice as I sleep, whispering in my ear, "Go to sleep…"


	2. Night Two: Blood Drips

**I am not responsible for any nightmares I will cause you XD You chose to read this story so READ IT! lol Anyways, I have other anime stories up in case you get too freaked out by my stories XD Love my fans, love my readers, behave yourselves. Sweet Dreams My Darklings~**

When I woke, I woke straight up in bed, panting. My body was in sweat, Spice was at my feet while I slept. He was awake. The sun was up. Nothing to be worried about right? I look down and see blood all over my sheets. "What the-?" I flip the covers over and see even blood underneath, seeping through the bed. I slowly roll my eyes up and see a dripping sweater hanging from my ceiling. It was dripping with blood then finally it fell. I covered my eyes then opened them slowly and saw nothing but my room in its normal state. Spice was curled up, sleeping next to me. I looked at the time. 8 am. I sighed and got up.

I went to the shower and cleaned the sweat off from my nightmares last night. I never had nightmares since I was 7 years old. I was almost 18 now, both my parents had moved away for the month to do research on some animal or something. I didn't care about Science stuff, wasn't my interest. I got out and saw blood stains on my mirror again. I widened my eyes.

"Didn't I get that off last night? Okay..you're only dreaming...you're only dreaming…" I held my head then let go and looked up. Another figure was in the mirror standing by me with a hood to cover their face. The blood dripped down the mirror as "Sweet Dreams" written clearly on the mirror, going down my reflection. The stranger had a knife in their hands and blood on their white sweatshirt, their black hair falling in front of their dark eyes.

"Sweet dreams," they whispered. I heard it as a guy's voice. He neared me even more, running his fingertips down my throat. He placed the blade of the knife at my skin. I narrowed my eyes. He had not left me defenseless. I quickly grabbed his wrist and bent it the other way. He groaned and looked up at me with dark soulless grey eyes. His hair was black for sure.

"Get away you perv!" I growled and ran out of the bathroom and locked myself into my room. Banging came on the door over and over, getting louder and louder. I covered my ears and shook my head. I heard growling from Spice, who barked and bit at the pervert. I slowly peeked through a crack of the door. The stranger was gone, all there was knocking on the outside door. I sighed with relief. I went to the door and slowly opened it.

An innocent stranger was standing there with the familiar white sweatshirt minus the blood stains and knife and soulless eyes. His hair was more of a brown and his eyes were blue. I looked at him, covering the towel more up my chest. "Who are you?"

"I'm your new neighbor and I heard you shriek with terror, are you okay?" He asked.

I slowly nodded. "Yes I'm fine. Just a vision I had. I've been having...weird nightmares then they come back to me during the day." I gave him a fake smile. "Don't worry!"

"Alright, well I'm Jeff," he said, lending a hand. I took and shook it gently. He had a strong grasps for soft hands.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Farah," I replied, shaking his hand. I was sort of confused by this stranger.

"I'm glad you're alright at least." He dug his hands into his jeans pockets, I saw a little spark in his eyes. I smiled gently and nodded.

"Well I have to go get dressed," I laughed nervously. He nodded and waved good bye and went into his apartment, while I went into mine. I sighed with relief. I got dressed and got ready for the day. I waited until about noon to head to work. I would come home about 8ish, so my day was pretty slow that day.

"See ya tomorrow!"

"Yep! See ya!" I shouted back, waving my goodbyes to my manager and headed off to my car. I unlocked it and climbed inside. I started it up and heard ruffling in the back seat. I adjusted my mirror to see what was going on. Before I could turn, a hand went over my mouth and a knife at my throat. I gasped with surprise, clutching on the steering wheel. "What do you want?" I mumbled.

A soft little whisper came to my ear, I felt long soft hair on my cheek and brushing on my neck. "Go to sleep…" I widened my eyes and saw the same person from last night. The knife started to fill with my blood as he held it tighter to my neck. I could barely breath. Blood dripped down on his fingers as my vision began to fade. The last thing I saw was someone running to get to my car and those dark soulless eyes watching me black out.

I actually woke up the next morning, soaked in my blood. Wait a minute, this wasn't my bed. Or even morning, I was on the ground, bleeding still. My neck was fine but my chest and legs were all cut up. What was this guy trying to do? I held my chest tightly. I looked up and all around me. Something wasn't right.

"Hello? Who's there?" I saw a dash in the woods. "Please...help…" I started to cry and saw a tall man in the woods. He wore a black suit and a red tie. I couldn't make out his face. He was very tall with long arms and legs. He was pale, white as the color of paper. He didn't speak anything to me, just started to walk closer and closer to me. I narrowed my eyes to see his face then realized he didn't have one. I looked to my back and saw the same stranger who probably stabbed me a couple of times. To make me bleed to death but not quite there. I watched both of them creep closer to me. The tall man started to have longer arms and grew more.

"Who are you?" I shouted. The crazed murder crept behind me, sliding a knife along my collarbone.

"No one you need to know sweetheart," he whispered. "That's my man, Slendy. I know you know me from somewhere, don't you?"

I shook my head. "No I don't. Let me go!" I struggled to get away from him but he only pinned me down. He stuck the knife into my arm, I screeched in pain. All the horror movies I have watched are coming true. Slendy came close to me until he was above me. I looked at the crazy one into his black soulless eyes, smiling. He didn't have much for lips except they tore up to his cheek bones, smiling at me. Just like Spice in his true form. I heard a growl from behind Slendy.

"Spice?"

"Sweet dreams dog!" The crazed man went after Spice who was smiling again. I grinned and saw Spice had caught both of their attentions. I slowly got up and started to run. I heard footsteps behind me as I ran through the woods, hearing the sounds of cars up ahead. I was bleeding too fast. I coughed and saw blood run to the leaves. I made it to the road and held my hand up. I fell to the pavement as two cars stopped for me. I don't remember the rest much after being in a car with Spice by my side.


End file.
